1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electrical components, and more particularly, to a device for selectively making electrical connection to a plurality of pins of a relay, solenoid, motor, or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various commercial and industrial relay applications require the use of relays having the capability of accomplishing functions such as timing, transient surge protection, or other functions requiring electronics. Relays having such electronic functional capabilities are commonly referred to as "smart" relays as opposed to off-the-shelf "simple" electronic functional-free relays.
Currently, prior art "smart" relays often include a printed circuit board housed within the relay's exterior casing. Unfortunately, the prior art "smart" relays require larger profiles than "simple" relays in order to receive and house the printed circuit boards. Because of space constraints within a "smart" relay's casing, the relay's printed circuit board often employs electronics on both of its surfaces. The prior art printed circuit boards are commonly hand soldered to mechanical tie down points located within a "smart" relay's casing. The external male connector pins of a prior art "smart" relay, which mate with a female relay connector, must be extended within the relay's casing in order to make connection with the housed printed circuit board. When compared to the production of a "simple" relay, securing a prior art "smart" relay's printed circuit board within the casing and coupling the printed circuit board to the external male connector pins is an inefficient process with relatively high production costs and time requirements. Also, in order to upgrade, test, or replace a prior art "smart" relay's printed circuit board, the entire relay assembly including the casing must be removed and disassembler.
Thus, it would be desirable to produce a relay insert device which provides an off-the-shelf "simple" relay with the capabilities of a "smart" relay when inserted over the relay's external male connector pins. The circuitry of such a relay insert device would optimally be located within a perimeter substantially corresponding to the perimeter of the relay's exterior casing and would provide electronic functions with minimal or no alterations to an existing off-the-shelf "simple" relay. Further, it would be desirable to provide a technique for providing a "simple" relay with electronic functional capabilities in a cost effective and an efficient manner.
Similar problems are encountered with automotive electrical systems where a central computer is used to electronically activate a vehicle's mechanisms such as, but not limited to, solenoids, motors, controllers, and relays. These mechanisms in turn control the actuation of the vehicle's various assemblies such as, but not limited to, door lock and window assemblies. Currently, prior art automotive electrical systems require the use of various electronic modules and a harness consisting of a large number of wires extending throughout the vehicle for controlling the vehicle's electronically activated mechanisms. Commonly, such systems include one harness control wire for each mechanism to be activated. The use of a prior art system having a multiple control wire harness in conjunction with electronic modules adds weight and cost to a vehicle. Thus, it would be desirable to produce an addressable interface insert device which would eliminate the need for a multiple control wire harness when inserted between a vehicle's electronically activated mechanisms and a single control wire bus network which carries address signals from a central computer. Further, it would be desirable to provide a method for selectively activating electronically activated mechanisms coupled by a single control wire to a central computer of a bus network.